1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an ink jet type recording head that discharges ink as a liquid, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of liquid ejecting heads that discharge liquid droplets include ink jet type recording heads that discharge ink droplets. Proposed as an example of the ink jet type recording heads is an ink jet type recording head that includes a head chip. The head chip has a flow path forming substrate where a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle is formed. The head chip further has a case member where a wiring substrate that is connected to a pressure generating unit which is disposed in the head chip is held. The head chip also has a flow path member that is disposed on a liquid inlet of the case member (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-115918).